User talk:NightShade2K18
Welcome Hi, welcome to the NightShade2K18! Thanks for your edit to the Nagisa Tatsuki page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help check of this thread run by one of our admins. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Twilight Despair 5 (talk) 07:19, November 11, 2019 (UTC) Nagisa Tatsuki You need to remove any reference to Dragon Slayer Magic on Nagisa Tatsuki as you require permission, one nigh/fully completed character, and have 50 edits contributed at least every day. If this does not happen, the character is a subject of deletion. More information please pertain to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki:Rules 05:37, November 15, 2019 (UTC). : Good to hear, once you reach the requirements, you'll be allowed. I can say that you can make a sandbox to make your dragon slayer character, to which you can develop there. After you do that, you can make another character, get that done then ask. Once accepted, you can then officially publish the slayer from the sandbox. AtlantisUchiha (talk) 04:48, November 16, 2019 (UTC) I made one for you; https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/User:NightShade2K18/Sandbox You can make another character (that does not have lost magic, or any form of permission-required). After you completed, or at least near-completion, you can then ask to make a Dragon Slayer. To ask permission to make and use Dragon Slayer Magic, please speak with . 06:23, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Once you meet the requirements AtlantisUchiha stated we can revisit your your Dragon Slayer Request.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:44, November 16, 2019 (UTC) 3.4a: You cannot create a Slayer within the first week of your editing here, and without a minimum of at least 50 edits ― A subsection of rule 3.4 which states You cannot create a Slayer of any kind as your first character, this is a much needed extension to cover up gaps within the above rule. You are also restricted from creating any kind of Slayer within a week of your joining this website, as well as without a minimum of 50 edits, which will at least show you are serious about using the site, and not just here to make a Natsu and run. Offenders will be warned. Those who do not listen, this will result in a ban. So in short. One week worth of being on the site, can’t be your first character and 50+ edits are the requirements to make a Slayer.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:38, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Name change For some reason Nagisa Tatsuki appeared had a entirely different name, thus the comment I did on it. I forgot what it the name was, must've been a glitch on my end rather then the actual wiki's coding. 02:53, November 20, 2019 (UTC). Dragon Slayer Magic You can only have one element as Dragon Slayer Magic as the primary on a character. With Nagisa Tatsuki, the Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is a subspecies of the Nagisa's Dragon Slayer Magic combining their element with another elemenet all together. Please change this as quickly as possible. 05:01, November 27, 2019 (UTC). DSM In the absence of Twilight, you can ask me but please remove Dark Fire Dragon Mode from Nagisa Tatsuki as that's a Fire Dragon Slayer ability, and it be better to only have three dragon slayer modes. :You mean delete right? But also try not to overdo with the modes as we only seen a single dragon slayer have 2-3 modes. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:42, December 17, 2019 (UTC)) Art I've been meaning to ask, do you draw the art for your OCs? Commissions Do you do commissions? Re: God Slayer Magic handles all things magic. If you want to make a new kind of Slayer Magic of any kind just message me the details. Also remember while not ever kind of Slayer Magic is purely elemental most all. The few they aren’t are more like augmentations to their pre-existing kinds of Magic. Like Irene her Dragon Slayer Magic is unknown if it has a type, but it strengthen her Enchantments. Laxus is believed to have already known Lightning Magic and his Dragon Lacrima Implant simply increased it and gave him dragon slayer attributes.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:41, January 30, 2020 (UTC)